Twisted around
by Lana Konte
Summary: When an unusual spell hits the Scoobies and the A-team, both must work together to undo the spell, and find it's culprit, before it's too late. *Author's Note*
1. Casting spells

Disclaimer and authors note: Buffy, Angel and etc. belong to Joss for he is the ruler of them all. The idea for this fic came from too much sugar combined with the Live Journal community Sunnydale_socks. I'm not making any money off of this, so hopefully they don't mind me borrowing the base idea. This takes place right now (um Shiny Happy People and Lies My Parents Told Me), with a few minor changes, Cordy never slept with Connor and isn't evil, Lilah is still alive, and Fred and Gunn are still together. Hey, I can dream! This is a little short but it's just the intro. It'll get going quickly. The last bit sound a bit too much like Harry Potter, doesn't it?  
  
Prologue  
  
"Perfect. The blood of thirteen innocents flows on the seal. Let's see how the slayer and her friends cope with this!" The master laughed. The millennia had worn away all the features on his face. Though he had started out human, no normal person could tell that. The only feature even remotely human were his eyes. They had remained with him even as his other features vanished. Now they sparkled blood red as he chanted up a spell to battle the Slayer. "River of life, change your course. The lives of those whose names I chant shall cross. If not by will then by force."  
  
As the master looked around as the seal began to move. The arcane symbols shifting and forming new patterns. The master smiled to himself. All was going according to plan. The Slayer and her friends will be too busy dealing with him to fight the First properly. If he was lucky, they would even think he was the first. Now that would be perfect! The Slayer would be chasing her tail in circles!  
  
"Master?" A robed man came into the room. The master preferred to deal with humans, they would always be counted on to make things interesting.  
  
"Yes" He replied without bothering to look away from the seal. It was he who was running things here, no one could be allowed to forget that.  
  
"You might be interested in the proceedings in Los Angeles, master."  
  
"And why would those maters concern me?" The master didn't turn around as the man handed him a polished mirror. As the master looked in the mirror, he grinned. "This is just too perfect."  
  
"Master?" the robed man enquired about is master's strange comment.  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about." The master replied coldly. "You may go now."  
  
"Yes, Master." The man bowed and left the room.  
  
The master turned back to looking at the seal. Slowly, he chuckled to himself. Everything was going according to plan. The slayer wouldn't know what hit her. He smiled and looked back at the seal, which now resembled a snake curled around and eating it's own tail. Halfway around the world, the girl Buffy Summers twisted around in bed as she dreamed of snakes crawling over her house. 


	2. Waking up

Lana says: Since it's Spring Break right now, I'm going to be updating everyday, so that'll be five chapters by the end of the week. Night Slayer: thanks! I still am not sure why I chose snakes, though.  
  
Day 1. La Casa Summers.  
  
The Summers house hold was full to the brim. It's sole bathroom was in use twenty-four hours a day, making for very annoyed occupants. The house was dark, and all twenty people were sleeping, but not for long. No, soon the sun would rise and with it Anya, Dawn, Giles, Andrew, Spike, and the hordes of Potentials. The day was about to begin. People cautiously stumbled out of bed, and as the last rays of sleep left their bodies, rushed for the bathroom. That morning Buffy had the good luck of making it in first. As she splashed water on her face, she became enough awake to notice that something was wrong. Wasn't she at the cemetery last. As she looked into the mirror, her eyes grew wide. She then did the first thing that came to mind, she screamed.  
  
Xander Harris awoke from a scream coming from the bathroom. Cursing to himself he wrapped the sleeping bag tighter around his head and stopped. He was certain that he had fallen asleep in his own bed. Slowly he crawled out of the sleeping back and looked around. How had he gotten to Buffy's house? Cautiously he looked down, and screamed.  
  
In a crypt in one of Sunnydale's many commentaries, a blond vampire by the name of Harmony awoke. She looked around herself in confusion. Her eyes slowly made their way down to her own body. As it sunk in what she was looking at, she began to scream.  
  
As Vi woke up, the first thing she noticed what that it was very roomy all of a sudden. That wasn't right, she had fallen asleep wedged in between two other Potentials. She should have hit their head by now. She looked around the room. Something was wrong, she was no longer in La Casa Summers. As she quickly took in her surroundings, she felt different somehow. Which is when she decided to look in a mirror. It was quite surprising that the mirror didn't break from her high-pitched shriek.  
  
Kennedy rolled over on her bed and shook her head trying to clear the last sleepy thoughts out of her head. It was then that she noticed that she both had her own bed, was no longer at Buffy's and was looking at a raven haired girl sleeping in the bed next to hers. Her hand quickly snatched the mirror lying next to her bed. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at her reflection. As it finally dawned on her as to what she was looking at, she screamed.  
  
Fred knew that whatever happened, she would still wake up where she had fallen asleep. At least, theoretically, unless someone moved her, but it would be hard to move her without waking her up. Which is why she looked around in surprise at the huge bedroom that she had woken up in. She was pretty certain that she would remember falling asleep here, and yet here she was. Stretching in bed, she looked around for anything that might help her in the predicament. Her eyes fell on a mirror lying by her bed. As she looked at the familiar reflection, she began to scream.  
  
Dawn was used to weird things happening to her. Ever since she had found out that her sister was the slayer, the weirdness just kept on coming. How in the world had she fallen asleep in the cemetery, of all places? Shaking her head she headed home.  
  
Gwen had no problem dealing with the weird, she attracted lighting and could short-circuit anything. Yet, her brain was having trouble understanding how she had woken up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar house, and was hearing shrieks from the room next door. As her eyes fell on the mirror by the bed, her own voice was added to the screams coming from next door.  
  
When Willow fell asleep, she expected to be woken up by the alarm she had set and to be her bed in the hotel she and faith were staying at. Instead, she was woken up by screams coming from all around her and was on a couch. As she looked around, she noticed that the couch was located in Buffy's living room. It was then that she caught a look at herself in the window. Her scream added on to the others in the crowded house.  
  
One thing Wesley had learned through out his years as a watcher, and the years after that, was to expect the unexpected. Yet, even he didn't expect to wake up on a cot in an unfamiliar basement and hear screams from upstairs. And he especially didn't expect to wake up dead.  
  
Being half demon, Cordy had her own share of weird ways to wake up. Loud screaming was somewhere in the middle of the usual scale. What she didn't expect was to wake up in Buffy Summer's house in her little sisters bedroom. As she took in her surroundings, including the three disheveled teenage girls on the floor, her eyes fell on a mirror. Her scream echoed along with the rest of them.  
  
There were some days that Andrew wished he was still one of the forgotten ones. Today was one of those days. Instead of waking up in his usual spot in the kitchen, he has somehow wound up in one of the bedrooms. Specifically on one of the beds in the bedroom, surrounded by Potentials. To add to his confusion, a lot of people were screaming and yelling, and for some reason he looked like Kennedy. Not sure of what to do, Andrew began to scream as well.  
  
Lorne didn't like screaming. He like being woken up by screaming even less. Unluckily, that was what was happening to him right now. As he turned over, his rapidly awaking mind registered that he was in a sleeping bag in a crowded apartment. As he looked down and saw the purple pj's he had on, he couldn't help but scream.  
  
Conner had been woken up by many things before, loud screaming included. Except usually, he was still in the place where he had fallen asleep, and male. In complete shock, Conner was easily the only one who had not begun screaming.  
  
Angel had had a lot of weird things happen to him over the years. Someone screaming at him in Chinese was not something new. What was that the girl expected him to understand, others were screaming as well, he could have sworn he heard someone say Xander, and he was alive. At the last thought Angel looked at the reflective surface of the nearby closet. He couldn't help but scream when he saw his reflection.  
  
Gunn believed he could handle anything. He never thought that anything would include being woken up by screaming. Nor did he think it included waking up on the kitchen floor in another persons body. After the shock wore off, Gunn's scream could be heard as well.  
  
Giles was used to being woken up by anything ranging from loud telephones, to knocks on his door. Screaming coming from the next door rooms was not an unusual occurrence. Trying to get out of bed as quickly as possible, Giles realized he was no longer on his couch at Casa Summers. In addition, he realized that he was not longer alive. At that moment Giles proved that vampires can, in fact, faint.  
  
Anya didn't want to be woken up by screams. She didn't want to be woken up at all. It was quite understandable that when she noticed that the someone next to her was awake, in shock, and a complete stranger, she had hit him over the head with the telephone. Then she glanced at her reflection in the mirror and joined in the screaming.  
  
Harmony was never the smartest even when she was alive. Which explains why even though she was the first awake, she was the last to notice the difference that have over come her body. It is also why she only began screaming when every single other person in the hotel was screaming.  
  
Cho-Ann could never understand what was going on around her. People would talk to her and think she could understand. The first thing she noticed upon awaking was that she had enough room to stretch. The next thing was that there were a lot of people screaming. It was when she noticed that she was male did she too begin to scream.  
  
Spike had a long un-life. Sometimes it seemed to him that bad things happened to him with the sole purpose of annoying him. Which is why he wasn't surprised to wake up next to a mysterious young women, who upon waking up in a few seconds hit him on the head with a telephone, knocking him out cold.  
  
Faith had once found herself in the body of someone else. The only thing was that time the someone else had not been a green demon with horns. That, combined with the screaming coming from around her, cause her to scream with pure shock.  
  
Molly was always hungry. She was pretty sure that she had been born hungry. Which is why when she was woken up by Willow's screaming, the first thing she noticed was that she was hungry. It was only then that she noticed that she was in her own bed, and that the bed next to hers was occupied by Willow. Only after that did she see her reflection, and begin to scream.  
  
Amanda always woke up early. It gave her a chance to use the bathroom before there was a line going around the block. So when she woke up on that faithful morning, she was the only one in the entire Hyperion not to be awoken by screaming. She herself only began to scream after she figured out that she had her own bed. That had shocked her more than being in a male body not located in Casa Summers.  
  
Rona was also an early riser. That morning she hoped to get a chance to gain control of the remote before any one else awoke. Sadly, that was not to be. As she caught a look at herself in the mirror by Buffy's bed, she began to scream. 


End file.
